Desire: Chapter 1
by Huntress01
Summary: Cara, Kahlan, and Richard fall into Nicci's erotic trap.  Warning!  Femslash!
1. Chapter 1

**Desire**

Cara, Kahlan, and Richard walk into an erotic trap set by Nicci. Zed and Shota also play a role. All reviews (including constructive comments) are appreciated. I'm here to grow.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Terry Goodkind. The story is a non-profit work written strictly as fan fiction.

**Chapter 1**

The fight was bloody. The bodies of banlings lay in crumpled heaps as Kahlan and Cara piled them to burn. Brow furrowed in thought, Kahlan looked concerned. She hadn't anticipated the ambush in this part of the midlands. How did the banlings know her and Cara's whereabouts? Richard had broken away from the group days ago to draw the banlings away while she and Cara made it to what Zed called the "safe zone".

The Temple of the Crescent Moon rose above her in a majestic ruin. Before Zed left for Aydindril weeks earlier, he made a map for Richard, Kahlan, and Cara. He said the Keeper's minions could not walk on the sacred soil of this place.

It was once dedicated to the Creator before the Great War and wizards spelled the place to protect it from evil. Zed thought the Temple was possibly the gateway to another world…a world where the stone of tears was hidden. At this minute he should be going over scrolls in the Wizards Keep trying to find more information. Kahlan frowned. Where was Richard? Surely this group of banlings had not bested the seeker of truth?

Shrugging that thought away as ludicrous she whispered under her breath. If this is indeed the gateway the compass should show us the way….if Richard would just get back in one piece with the instrument!

The smell of burning bodies turned her attention to Cara who at the moment walked purposefully toward Kahlan. Her eyes seemed to be trained on Kahlan's chest causing Kahlan to self-consciously look down and realize her dress was ripped… revealing the curve of one of her breasts. She quickly pulled the fabric up… her face reddening at the look in Cara's eyes. Kahlan understood the look…mainly because Cara had explained her condition to Kahlan one day after a particularly fierce fight with a group of D'Haran soldiers.

Kahlan had asked her why she was so flushed and Cara had remarked flippantly that battle and sex were tied together during Mord Sith training. She further embarrassed Kahlan by looking her straight in the eye and brazenly telling her she was just… _horny_. Kahlan tried to tell herself that day that she was above such feelings, but secretly she felt the same. It was torture for her to know that she could never satisfy that need without enslaving someone in the process. So, she bottled up all the passion and repressed rage which certainly gave her an edge during battle.

Both women looked up at the temple and quickly decided to explore the ruin. Mossy stones peeked out from clinging vines and lush greenery camouflaging the temple from prying eyes. As the Confessor and Mord Sith entered the gateless entrance a steaming pool met their vision. The women looked at each other…the temptation was palpable. Kahlan rubbed her grimy hands together and thought about her sweat dampened body sliding into the hot bath. Cara moved forward already removing her blood smeared body armor.

Kahlan took a moment to admire the other woman…the Mord Sith moved like a dancer…so graceful…so powerful…commanding Kahlan's complete attention as Cara sauntered towards the inviting water. Cara's leather hid a proportioned toned physique…strength radiated from her as Kahlan shyly spied a few scars on the otherwise perfect figure. The scars didn't repulse Kahlan…she had a few of her own. She did after all grow up trained in battle by her father King Wyborn of Galea.

Kahlan reluctantly took her eyes away from the Mord Sith slightly concerned at the direction her thoughts were taking and began removing her dress. Cara turned to watch…amused at the Confessor's bashful modesty…she took full measure of Kahlan's endowments…eyes like green fire traveling up the Confessor's lush frame. Delectable…she sighed…what a tragedy to waste such perfection.

Kahlan was a contradiction to Cara…a puzzle…a charm…a warrior…a judge…a temptress…priestess…empress…she couldn't decide which role suited the confessor best…they all made Cara's mouth water with erotic possibilities. She had even fantasized about Kahlan holding the agiel during her training so long ago… "command me mistress" pouring from her lips.

The water felt exquisite. Warm springs fed the water creating a cloud of steam making both women shiny with perspiration. Kahlan was a little unnerved being in the same vicinity as the naked Mord Sith and several times she met Cara's bold and sarcastic stare with a challenge of her own. Once when Cara caught the Confessor sneaking a glance…she infuriated Kahlan by arching a brow and smirking at her knowingly.

_Kahlan knew that Cara knew _how uncomfortable she made her at times. She sometimes thought Cara made it a game… a cat and mouse game where she unfortunately felt like the mouse…hunted. Kahlan finally spoke…we should really be getting out. Richard will be here soon and I'd like to meet him outside.

Cara rolled her eyes at the mention of Richard and spoke…taunting Kahlan. Go ahead… I'll be right behind you. The Mord Sith's voice teased Kahlan's aroused senses. She really wanted Cara to exit the pool first for obvious reasons; however, not one to be intimidated she quickly stepped out of the bath. She felt her heart race as she dressed…keeping her back to Cara.

After both women were semi dressed minus the "gore" pieces of their battle attire, they walked side by side to a stone altar in the middle of a huge antechamber. What do you think it was used for? Cara asked in her usual bored tone….speaking for the sake of speaking. Kahlan shrugged, I have no idea. Maybe Zed can tell us when he returns. Let's go back outside and wait for Richard.

Suddenly Kahlan ran into an invisible barrier. Ouch! Blue sparks flew everywhere as she leaped back…startled. Cara pulled her agiel free from its holster… a fierce frown marring the perfection of her face. She strode forward her face determined as she tried to pierce the barrier with her weapon. Blue sparks repelled her with electric force and her expression turned to amazement. My agiel didn't work…I can't feel it!

She looked somewhat taken aback so Kahlan rushed over to touch the agiel herself. She had never considered touching the feared weapon before, but as she touched the short thick rod she was surprised to find it dead in her hand. That was when she noticed her problem. She couldn't feel her power. Since this wasn't the first time she had lost her confessor power, she knew how it felt.

Dread and helplessness once again took over her mind. Confessor…what's wrong…Cara's voice broke through Kahlan's panic and she took a deep breath answering… I can't feel my power…I think I've lost it. It must be this place…maybe it's a trap set by the ancient wizards who built this place. After walking the perimeter to determine the size of their prison Kahlan and Cara found themselves in a space 10 by 10 ft. which was about the size of a small room. As they sat upon the altar in the center of the space both women contemplated their predicament.

Suddenly Kahlan felt a perceptible change in the atmosphere of their prison. It seemed to permeate through her… and by Cara's expression she felt it, too. Cara's teeth clenched as she seemed to be caught up in an uncontrollable pain. Concerned… Kahlan reached out to touch Cara whose face was unusually flushed. Cara snarled like a trapped animal as she turned quickly to Kahlan… imprisoning the Confessor's hand. Kahlan alarmed at Cara's fierce and determined expression struggled to free her hand.

What is wrong with you? Let me go this instance! Kahlan gasped in surprise as Cara suddenly turned to her and forced her down on the altar straddling her. Cara! Kahlan struggled in the Mord Sith's hands. Let me up! Cara had Kahlan's arms trapped above her head and her dress had begun to bunch around her waist as she fiercely struggled to escape the inflamed Mord Sith.

Cara's eyes narrowed as she studied her captive. Looks like you're in a predicament now, Confessor…Cara smirked. Suddenly emotions of fear and desire warred across her face as she battled the inner demons causing her unexpected behavior. Eyes tightly closed Cara shook her head and groaned. When she opened her eyes, Kahlan saw the resolve and felt a quiver somewhere south of her heart. Cara's eyes slowly traveled up Kahlen's body stopping at her heaving breasts.

Cara has lost her mind…Kahlan thought in a panic! Now what could she do without her confessor power…she had always suspected Cara had the edge in strength and was proving that this very instance. Even if she had her power…could she really use it on Cara? Cara who had fought beside her so many times…protecting her back…Cara who always had a flippant remark to make her smile…Cara smiling…so rare…so beautiful…it made Kahlan's heart ache.

Cara had been exposed to such violence and heartbreak throughout her life…Kahlan felt her hopes sink…I could never kill her… she thought …but I can hurt her… she managed to free an arm and fiercely strike Cara across the face causing a bright red mark to appear. Kahlan felt remorse immediately upon seeing the bruise marring the Mord Sith's beautiful face. Cara didn't seem to even notice the blow as she brought her mouth down brutally across Kahlan's soft lips wildly invading her mouth with erotic intention.

Kahlan suddenly felt a strange stirring. She had felt it at other times the past year…looking at Richard's chest when he went shirtless and once she had felt it when accidentally brushing her breasts against Cara's arm when making camp. Several times Cara had stared at her over the fire …her green eyes filled with an unspoken emotion and the feeling just crept up her body…warm…tingling...almost painful as she tried to suppress the sensation.

Suddenly she recognized the feeling…lust…pure lust! Why hadn't she faced it before now? She knew now that she had hidden powerful sexual feelings for Richard and Cara. And now Cara was forcing her…well maybe not exactly forcing… because she felt it, too.

Cara seemed to have lost all her Mord Sith training and control as she tore Kahlan's dress open in a frenzy…revealing generous breasts to the cool night air. Cara's tongue traveled down Kahlan's body to her belly button frantically tonguing her pleasure points like a pro. Kahlan felt feverish…the feeling was exquisite as the Mord Sith took Kahlan's nipples inside her hot wet mouth sucking the dainty pink tips until they were swollen and aching. Kahlan was quickly losing her will to resist.

You like that…Confessor? Kahlan writhed with pleasure…yeessss she said as she halfheartedly maintained her struggle to free herself. Cara tightened her hold smirking as she continued her exploration of the beautiful body she had obsessed about since the day she had met the regal and untouchable Kahlan Amnell.

Cara smiled smugly as she felt Kahlan's passion awakening. Unconsciously Kahlan had begun to grind her hips into Cara's red leather clad body rhythmically seeking release. Cara relaxed her grip on Kahlan's arms which already showed signs of bruising and kissed her again tenderly nipping her lush lips until they also bruised. Now…let's play… Cara whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Desire**

In the upper antechamber, Nicci smiled. The women below had walked right into her magic and now they were rutting away like a couple of bitches in heat. She clasped her hands in anticipation as she thought of Richard's expression as he came upon the pair. This was delicious! Her spell had worked.

Nicci was actually surprised that the spell had revealed the feelings between the two women who stubbornly protected Richard at all costs. She had gambled on the outcome of her "Undisclosed Desire" spell hoping she had picked up the right signals between the Mother Confessor and Mord Sith on the few occasions she had met them. Nicci clasped her hands together in glee…her eyes sparkling with mirth. She absolutely could not wait until Richard arrived. He would be hers after this…no doubt!

Cara had shed her leathers once again and now straddled Kahlan in the buff. Kahlan seemed fascinated by the Mord Sith's breasts as she reached up to cup them rubbing the nipples into tormented peaks. Cara groaned as she bent to kiss Kahlan…the heat building between them like a volcano near eruption.

Cara didn't know what was happening in this moldy temple, but damn it was good…she had never dreamed she could touch Kahlan like this…it almost made her believe in the love of the Creator as she licked down to Kahlan's nether region. How often had she thought of this the past year…when she had met the Mother Confessor that day on the trail…the day her sisters had shamed her.

Cara remembered that day well…the Mother Confessor staring down at her sprawled in the dirt…so aloof…distaste apparent in those beautiful blue eyes…her dark curls framing that perfectly symmetrical face…enjoying her humiliation…a detestable Mord Sith…her enemy. At that moment Cara wanted the Confessor beneath her…just like this…moaning her need… Kahlan… Cara whispered…open your eyes.

Kahlan complied… her blue eyes filled with wonder. Cara sighed contentedly as she saw not a smidgen of aversion…the Mother Confessor's eyes were liquid desire as she rose to meet the Mord Sith's lips almost bruising them in her haste. Kahlan didn't even notice the hard stone beneath her as Cara continued her erotic assault on her painfully aroused body.

Her clothes fell away and suddenly she felt Cara's hot fingers invade her. Arching forward in pleasant surprise her legs wrapped tightly around the Mord Sith… their pressure urging Cara on…Oh my Creator! Kahlan breathed in torment wanting something…just out of reach…so close…she could feel something wondrous building as Cara continued to work her fingers in and out.

Richard stood about five feet away his face suffused with incredulity…what the keeper? He thought in astonishment. The two women he held above all women were wrapped naked in each others arms doing things he had only dreamed about since he had met the Mother Confessor. Richard's mind locked and his body was rooted to the spot. He found he could not move his eyes away from the two beautiful women…blond and brunette…such a contrast… locked in passionate abandon…almost devouring each other in their need.

After getting over the initial shock…Richard's immediate concern was for Cara. She must have lost her _rabbit mind_…he thought as fear ravaged his brain. Kahlan will confess her…she'll die horribly. Cara knows this…Kahlan knows this! His rational mind just could not accept Kahlan destroying the other woman through this method. She was honorable and just…a great ruler…then why?

Richard thought back over the past several months and tried to understand this sudden turn of events. Sure…he had felt tension between these two very different women…but thissss? Wow! How could _he have been so blind? _What he thought of as friendly competition was actually sexual tension?

Suddenly Kahlan screamed and Richard went cold with dread. Where was Cara's agiel? He couldn't forget that she could hurt Kahlan as well. Kahlan was tough…but the agiel was a mind breaker and he knew all about it through Denna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Desire**

Richard shot forward trying to reach the woman he loved and ran smack into a magical barrier of extraordinary power forcing him back and activating a painful headache that he hadn't felt since leaving the sisters of the light in the old world. He grabbed his head and gritting his teeth looked back at the women. He couldn't believe his eyes…Kahlan was smiling and stroking Cara's face tenderly.

Cara bent to kiss Kahlan and it looked like the barrier was absorbing the heat from the two making it visible to the eye. Kahlan had moved atop Cara and was worshiping the beautiful blond's body with her hands and mouth. Richard forgot his headache as the agiel suddenly showed up in Cara's hand.

Richard's body responded…his erection painful. How many times had he fantasized about this…staring over the fire at his two gorgeous traveling companions? How many times had he cursed his luck that Kahlan was off limits?

And because of his love for the confessor he could never really be Cara's "Lord Rahl" in every way! He shook his head in frustration…and here they were…his two beautiful forbidden fantasies grinding away like rabbits in heat…and he was on the outside! Keeper…I hate you…Richard grumbled!

Oh…I can't take it…Kahlan moaned…yes you can… Cara teased as she slid the thick agiel up the confessor's leg. Oh Creator, Kahlan squealed…Cara don't stop…the confessor pleaded as the aroused Mord Sith used the agiel (as she had never imagined she could) on the excited brunette's nether regions.

The Mord Sith's face was flushed with conceited pride as she had given Kahlan the big "O" twice now in quick succession. Kahlan suddenly placed her hand over Cara's… her eyes serious…her lips twitching in secret merriment…your turn… Baby. Cara felt herself grow wet at Kahlan's husky promise.

Kahlan laughed at the hot anticipation on the "big bad" Mord Sith's face as she took the agiel away suddenly reveling in her power over Cara…bound by her desire.

Richard was glued to the spot his mouth gaping…fascinated by this turn of events…Kahlan was sitting up while Cara straddled her…one hand hidden between them and the mord sith's body was obviously wound tight as a coil…her expression one of pained intensity as Kahlan worked fast and hard to bring her pleasure. Richard thought he would explode as he heard Cara plead…harder…harder…Kahlan. At that point…he felt a tentative hand touch his shoulder…

Nicci smiled at Richard and he melted at her beauty. Nicci had that ethereal beauty…heavenly almost…not of this earth. She looked like an angel, but he knew better. He and Nicci had bonded once…but she knew his heart and body belonged to Kahlan. Now, he knew the root cause of this problem…Nicci's magic! Her hand on his aroused body was no comfort to his chaotic thoughts. She looked as perplexed as he when studying the two trapped women and his suspicions turned to confusion.

Maybe she didn't have anything to do with this. Nicci was just a misunderstood person…truly good at heart…maybe her hand will go lower…he thought hopefully…torn between carnal desire and faithfulness to Kahlan as his body responded to Nicci's soft touch. His mind filled with anger at Kahlan who at that very moment had her hands and mouth all over someone else…so why shouldn't he give in to desire? Nicci's hand slid down Richard's very tense arm to rest upon his chest.

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips responding to his rapid heartbeat. She questioned him softly. What is happening here? She raised a quizzical eyebrow at the two fevered women. Turning back to Richard Nicci could not hide her mirth as she rolled her eyes. Richard did not share her amusement so she quickly explained…Shota appeared to me and sent me the directions to this place. She looked around confused…what is this place?

Richard felt relieved that someone of Nicci's power was here to help. She was an incredibly powerful sorceress. Her magic was so strong it normally crackled around her like electricity. Today her aura was dim. He didn't understand that. She must have depleted much of her power traveling here or maybe Shota did something to dampen her rival's power. Shota! Richard grumbled. She must be behind this!

Suddenly Richard and Nicci looked at each other in astonishment as Cara came to a very loud and happy conclusion to the activity the girls had just engaged in. Richard looked concerned as the glowing barrier seemed to be bulging outward growing at an alarming rate. It's like a huge bubble about to burst…Richard whispered almost fearfully.

Nicci stepped backwards out of Richard's vision and quickly removed a glowing orb from her dress. The barrier bubble then burst with a huge explosion of power pounding Richard brutally to the stone floor knocking him unconscious. Nicci who stood firm as the energy was absorbed into the orb smiled.

The sexual power between the Confessor and Mord Sith was extraordinary plus there was the added benefit of stealing the Mother Confessor's power or Han. Nicci left the Mord Sith her power. After all…someone would be needed to protect the Confessor…because Richard was about to take a little trip with her.

Nicci had not forgotten the prophecy…the Mother Confessor must live to defeat the Keeper…she just didn't have to live in the vicinity of the Seeker…she smiled grimly.

Nicci quickly walked to Richard and as she glanced at the two exhausted women on the altar…she touched Richard and in a burst of blue flame Nicci and Richard were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Desire: Chapter 4**

Kahlan was the first to stir…disentangling herself from the exhausted Mord Sith her expression slightly horrified by their nudity. Don't be so embarrassed Confessor the words left Cara's lips more as a caress than a recrimination as she groaned…damnation…I'll be sore for days.

To Cara's amusement Kahlan turned the most peculiar shade of red and quickly scooped her clothes from the floor. Cara…Kahlan stuttered as she dressed…I don't know what came over me, but it must have been magic.

Cara snorted…magic? Please! She rolled her eyes…are you saying the only way you would have ever desired me is through the trickery of magic?

At that point, Cara very slowly…very deliberately came to her feet standing there in all her naked splendor…her eyes boldly challenging Kahlan's… daring the confessor to deny the attraction.

Kahlan gasped as she found she could not hide her awakened hunger for the Mord Sith as her eyes traveled Cara's gorgeously toned body. Kahlan forced her eyes away… a blush staining her cheeks.

Cara smirked as she reached for her agiel. As her hand closed on the weapon, she winced and released her breath with a hiss. Well, it seems as if I'm back in business the Mord Sith remarked with a lopsided grin.

Kahlan looked concerned as she dropped her eyes. What? Cara asked. Kahlan replied… her voice betraying her panic as her beautiful blue eyes filled with frustrated tears…I haven't recovered my power; I don't know what is happening, but I think someone has stolen it.

The Mord Sith's amusement vanished as her brows drew together in thought. Who would dare? Cara spoke softly. Kahlan shrugged helplessly…I have no idea. We need to find Richard and Zed.

**Agaden Reach: Shota's Home**

Richard came to his senses slowly as his eyes focused on the face above him. Nicci! He tried to rise but grabbed his head as the pain hit him. Be still Richard…Nicci commanded as her hands circled his head. Richard could feel the magic caressing his mind like a warm gentle breeze as the pain receded.

Richard glanced around in surprise when he recognized Shota's home. How did we get here and where is Shota? He asked as he pulled himself slowly to his feet.

Nicci looked thoughtful as she gave her take on the confusing events…Shota must have created a spell and as she withdrew the spell back to herself…we got caught up in the power…and sucked back to the originator.

She tapped an elegant finger absentmindedly on one of Shota's polished hallway tables in the huge and impressive palace Shota called home. Something in the back of Richard's mind rebelled…something wasn't right. This whole debacle didn't seem like Shota's style.

Sensing Richard's confusion, Nicci reacted quickly pressing her entire body against him as her lips pressed into his. Richard tensed up, but found himself giving in to the pleasure of Nicci's sweet mouth. He couldn't say that he hadn't fantasized about it. Her face and form were perfection…right out of a hot dream and he really didn't want to stop.

Knowing his relationship with Kahlan was doomed from the start, didn't help his resolve. It would be so easy to just tear Nicci's dress off and lose himself within her for an hour or two. She wanted it. So…why not?

**Somewhere Between The Temple of the Crescent Moon and Aydindril: **

Cara and Kahlan walked for much of the day deciding their best bet would be finding Zed in Aydindril. As they looked for an acceptable campsite the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. The two women had traveled silently the entire day…occasionally sneaking glances at the other.

Tired from the uncomfortable day, the women stared at each other over the fire that evening. Cara made the first attempt at conversation…in her typically abrupt fashion. I don't want to want you. You annoy me. Her face was almost furious in its intensity.

She continued…I didn't want to betray Lord Rahl…it's completely against my training and my honor as a Mord Sith! It's not my fault…so there…she spit out the words and crossed her arms over her chest daring Kahlan to answer.

Kahlan sighed…her eyes sought Cara's as she whispered…OK…it's agony for me, too. I love Richard, but as we traveled today, I could not pull my mind away from last night…I couldn't keep my mind on important things because I found my heart beating frantically whenever I remembered …the way you felt…your scent…your taste…Kahlan's voice broke.

And as for me annoying you…oh please…sarcasm dripped from Kahlan's lips. You are incredibly conceited, arrogant and just plain…insufferable! And I don't know why I put up with you!

Kahlan continued minus the momentary tirade. However, I have never been exposed to passion like that and damn it felt good! But we need to shake it off and focus on finding Zed and Richard…the world is depending on us…Kahlan's voice rose in pitch as her emotions overflowed. Dear Creator! Kahlan groaned miserably. I am the Mother Confessor and I can't get my mind off a Mord Sith!

Kahlan seemed on the verge of hysteria as she continued…you're like wine dulling my senses…the way your hair looks in the sunlight…the way the leather hugs your body, your arrogant green eyes, and your luscious lips that taunt me. You are the grape…the rye…the fermented liquor of desire and I have no power to protect myself from you. So there! I said it!

Cara could not hide her surprise at Kahlan's heartfelt confession. Moreover, she could not control the warm feeling that grew within at the Confessor's words. As a Mord Sith…such emotions were weaknesses that should be controlled, but she could not stop the excitement that welled up into her throat as she considered her answer to Kahlan's unexpected honesty.

We have to get this out of our system…I'm certainly off my game these days…Cara finally spoke remembering how she had lost her footing earlier in the day and careened headfirst down an embankment. It's a small wonder she hadn't broken anything…other than her pride. Kahlan concerned had rushed to help…What happened? Are you all right?

Cara decided at that point that she would rather be skinned alive than admit to the confessor that she had not paid attention to her footing because she was entranced by the sensual sway of Kahlan's hips as the confessor walked ahead of her on the trail…her mind haunted by the prior evening's events.

Now as they both shared secrets by the fire Cara thought the truth might be best. You speak of liquor and desire…I feel like a drunk, too…Cara admitted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Desire**

**Campsite**

Kahlan flushed with pleasure at Cara's simplistic revelation, realizing she was not alone in her desire. Cara certainly had a comical way of revealing her feelings…a drunk indeed! Now as they stared across the fire at each other, both aware that Kahlan was very free to do as she pleased…the tension mounted.

Cara played with her agiel, nervous as a cat…waiting for Kahlan's response. She sincerely hoped the Confessor would move around the fire and ask for more of what she had gotten the night before.

Cara's body was on fire at the thought. Just talking to Kahlan made her wet. She'd noticed that phenomenon months earlier much to her dismay. She often instigated arguments with Kahlan deliberately rousing her ire basking in the Confessor's attention. She loved the fire in Kahlan's eyes when she was spitting mad! Damn it made her hot!

Cara could really tick her off…Kahlan thought with sudden anger…here she was revealing her heart and the Mord Sith was just sitting there saying nothing. Kahlan could barely breath…the anticipation was crushing her. Would Cara make the first move?

**Agadan Reach: Shota's Home**

Richard reluctantly pulled his lips from Nicci's and groaned. Nicci, you're so beautiful…why I can't resist you…have you bewitched me? Nicci's smile was smug…like a cat with a rich bowl of cream as she trailed her fingertips over Richard's nipples. Richard gasped.

Her lips inches from his own…her breath tickling his face…she opened her dress and rubbed her breasts slowly against his chest causing him to squeeze his eyes shut and gnash his teeth together in sexual frustration. I can't fight this…Richard. Nicci's voice trembled as she nibbled his earlobe.

He thought he would explode. Creator! What was she doing to him? He hadn't had a woman since his days as a woodsman. Suddenly Kahlan's face swam before him. She would be so disappointed in him…he had always been so controlled.

Yea…where was her control when she was licking the sweat off Cara, he thought outraged. Kahlan and Cara? His mind just couldn't wrap around the thought.

They were supposed to be mortal enemies…that is as crazy as cats and dogs mating…Richard laughed at that vision. Which one was the cat and which one was the dog? No dogs there…just two very sensual cats…he concluded.

It was easy to find control as long as Nicci wasn't around. There was just something about her…when he had met her in the other world…she seemed like a lost little girl…so innocent…fragile…it made him want to protect her. He knew that was ludicrous…as she was arguably the most powerful person in the Midlands.

Nicci was born powerful and through the 1000 years she had lived…many Hans added to her power including some of his very own Han. But, she seemed unspoiled by that power…as if she unconsciously rejected the sinister aspects of power and retained her innocence.

It was very appealing to him. Nicci had been exposed to such misery throughout her life…and yet she had retained her dignity…nobly bearing the burdens of slavery to the sisterhood of light. What a woman, he thought in admiration.

**Campsite**

Cara knew she had made the decision when she couldn't take her eyes away from the other woman's lips…so perfect and kissable. The Mord Sith found herself mesmerized by Kahlan's cute short upper lip and the full sensuous lower lip that just begged her to take it between her teeth and nip and tease until the Confessor agreed to yield in every way imaginable.

Cara's heart began its crazy tempo as she captured Kahlan's gaze. And slowly…like a starving predator … she moved in. Dropping to her knees beside Kahlan , Cara threatened…do not resist…because I'll not stop.

Her words called attention to the power structure of the two women at the moment. Cara was well aware that she could make the Mother Confessor do anything she desired. Kahlan after all had not regained her power as she had. Cara's Mord Sith training actually demanded it…but looking into Kahlan's brilliant blue eyes…she knew she could never force the beautiful Confessor….no matter how strong her desire.

Cara's gloved hand reached out pushing Kahlan's bangs from her face. Do you want me? Cara's voice trembled with the emotion of the moment. Her green eyes promised untold delights and Kahlan felt herself grow hot…thinking about what would happen next, relieved the Mord Sith had taken the ball out of her court. She shivered with anticipation. Yes…Kahlan murmured softly her breath quickening as Cara moved in for the kiss.

**Aydindril: Wizards Keep**

Zed was tired. Reading scroll after scroll in the Hall of Records was exhausting. Nothing! There was absolutely nothing about the location of the Stone of Tears. He felt frustration welling within. The Crescent Temple had something to do with this riddle, he just knew it.

Suddenly Shota appeared before him. A scowl crossed his face as Shota approached. What do you want, Sorceress? Zed bellowed his hands already forming wizard's fire. Stop you old fool…shouted Shota! We have problems!

I've been chased out of my home by an extremely powerful witch named Nicci and your grandson. Zed backed down… confusion etched across his face. What kind of trick are you trying to pull? Richard would never travel with Nicci!

I felt Nicci's power as she approached my home, Shota shuddered in dread. I'll admit I was afraid. I fled like a coward…giving up my beautiful home…Samuel…everything…Shota spat like an outraged kitten as fury clouded her face.

I cannot fight Nicci and Richard… Shota continued. Plus adding insult to injury, I felt the Mother Confessor's power in the mix …Creator help me, Shota shivered at the memory. It was all I could do to muster the power to flee.

Zed looked confused, what would Nicci, Richard, and Kahlan be doing at Agadan Reach? Zed spoke quickly…you daft woman…maybe they needed help! Shota looked as if she could spit fire…why would they come to me and not you, genius? Zed looked puzzled…good point. Something is definitely not right. We should travel to Agadan Reach immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Desire**

**Agadan Reach:**

This bed chamber looks like something out of a fairy tale Zed thought as he and Shota arrived. A nice warm breeze wafted through open double doors bearing the scent of flowers and running water from the lush garden on the terrace outside. Enchanted…Zed could almost visualize the colorful exotic flowers and the white noise of the giant stone fountain that teased his ears at that very moment.

The room didn't disappoint as the rich hues of red and gold pleased his tired eyes. Wow! Shota had really outdone herself. It ruefully reminded him of what he could do with his own magic if he wasn't busy trying to save the world.

Zed closed his eyes and sighed at the sheer pleasure of the moment forgetting the dire situation until Shota reminded him by sending a painful jolt of magic his way.

Frowning…Zed pointed a finger at Shota. He mouthed the words silently his face almost comical in its intensity…do not do that again witch! Or you will live to regret it!

Shota rolled her eyes at the old wizard's threat and continued to build her power which hugged her with an impressive blue/green aura.

Bags! Zed said a tinge of jealousy clouding his thoughts…she has such pretty magic!

He then noticed the clothes strewn around Shota's fantasy bedroom in complete disarray. He glanced at Shota… concern furrowing his brow and found her furiously motioning him to do something.

Upon hearing the light feminine laughter coming from the bed, Shota's amusement turned quickly to anger. Her eyes spit fire at the hidden intruders in her bed and Zed couldn't help but smile at the sight of the enraged sorceress. She really was a beautiful woman!

Zed felt a moment of regret. He had left Shota so many years ago. She hadn't changed a bit. Shota was clearly one to use her magic for vanity. She was still selfish after all these years.

She didn't look a day over 25…her luxurious auburn tresses didn't have one silver strand, her slanted green eyes still sparkled with the same youthful fervor he remembered 45 years ago and her figure was apparently flawless beneath the light green gown she wore with such grace.

Zed shook himself from his reverie as he heard Richard groan behind the curtains of the elaborate canopy bed which was centered in the large room.

Quickly summing up the situation, Zed decided it was indeed his grandson and Nicci… _playing house_ at Shota's. The Wizard of the first order rolled his eyes at the situation. What would Kahlan think?

**Campsite**

Cara and Kahlan tore frantically at each other's clothes trying to rid themselves of all barriers. I want to feel your skin on mine… Kahlan moaned rubbing her breasts against the blond vixen that had torn the brunette's dress open in her zeal.

"No fair"…Kahlan pouted, "I can't tear leather." She then proceeded to work the red leather uniform open revealing Cara's fabulous upper body just as Cara tugged Kahlan's leggings down.

Kahlan rained kisses down Cara's torso to her leather pants line below her naval as she kicked away the leggings trapping her feet. Both women were breathing heavily.

Cara stiffened suddenly…her Mord Sith training eclipsing her desire… momentarily fearful of the danger both women faced by their exposure in the clearing. Cara's unconscious desire was to protect the Confessor at all costs… even at the expense of her own life.

Kahlan cupped Cara's face with both hands looking deeply into the Mord Sith's eyes… "Don't stop…I couldn't bear it," she begged…the desperate need in her eyes touching Cara to her core. The Mord Sith relented helplessly as Kahlan leaned forward to force a hot open mouthed kiss upon her…sending doubts and fears into some recessed place within the back of her mind.

Emotion suddenly overtook the Mord Sith like nothing she'd ever known… words welled...then stuck within her throat… as her mind screamed…I love you Kahlan Amnell!

**Agadan Reach:**

But…what kind of magic is this? Zed was confused. Richard loves Kahlan. He would never betray her unless he was under a spell.

"Oh Richard…yes…right there…yes… faster…faster…ahhh you're so strong …Seeker"…Nicci's honeyed voice made Zed blush at the couple's antics behind the curtains.

Suddenly Zed spied the crystal orb resting on top of a table near the bed. He sensed Kahlan…that's strange he thought as he loosed a spell pulling the object to him.

He smiled when he heard Nicci moan as the thrashing on the bed increased. She was obviously too occupied with other things to have noticed their presence. This was going to be easy.

Shota impatiently watched Zed touching the object… his face confused. Irritated she strode forward and stopped… her mouth gaping as she recognized the object. "Nicci...that sneaky little trollop!" Shota hissed.

"It's the Mother Confessor's Han," she continued. "We must break the orb and release it. The power will find its way back to Kahlan."

Zed looked sternly at Shota waiting for an explanation. Shota smiled ruefully…"Nicci stole this from me… but of course I stole it from a sister of the dark. I suppose what goes around…comes around…I can't believe I didn't see it coming," she had the grace to blush.

Zed shook his head as he smashed the crystal orb in a million or so pieces on Shota's beautiful marble checked floor releasing a blast of energy which flowed through the open doors out into the cool wild night.

**Campsite:**

Primitive emotions were gaining control of the Kahlan as Cara's hot wet tongue worked magic on her pleasure zones. Oh this is heaven... thanks to the Creator…she didn't have her power at the moment or Cara…she shivered at the thought.

A Mord Sith would die horribly if exposed to a Confessor's power. Both women knew the consequences.

Kahlan squirmed under the blond… her body tightening with need…so close to release…begging for it as the Mord Sith increased her rhythm. Kahlan gritted her teeth as the orgasm crashed upon her and then…to her horror…she felt the rush of her power reenter her like a vengeful spirit releasing into Cara.

"Oh, nooooo!" She screamed from the depths of her soul as she felt Cara crumple on top of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Desire**

**Campfire:**

Kahlan couldn't control the emotions as they strangled her… clasping the limp Mord Sith to her heart. No! No! Her mind rejected the tragedy. Memories flashed upon the devastated Confessor… Cara making love to her…Cara laughing with her…Cara protecting her…it couldn't be…why would the Creator be so cruel…Kahlan felt like she was choking on her tears.

Suddenly Cara stirred…Kahlan froze… expecting the worst. The Mord Sith looked into Kahlan's eyes and arrogantly smirked , "Was it that good?" "Confessor, why are you crying?" Cara grew serious at Kahlan's devastated look, "Did I hurt you?"

Kahlan released a relieved breath and had never been so relieved in her life at the Mord Sith's question. She couldn't believe it! Her power had not touched Cara. Was this a gift? Could it be possible this sexy incorrigible woman was immune? Ohhhh… hell yea…the possibilities!

Cara was uncomfortable with the look Kahlan was giving her…she suddenly felt like she was an exhibit in a circus.

**Agadan Reach:**

Things grew quiet, as Richard peeked through the curtains. Zed? Richards face was red with embarrassment. Zed looked at Richard with a grandfather's disapproval as he sheepishly stepped away from the bed…a pillow strategically placed to hide his nudity.

Zed and Shota waited for Nicci to appear, but for naught. The witch had disappeared with the splintering of the orb leaving Richard baffled and feeling somewhat used. Zed spoke first, "Richard what in the world happened?"

Richard spoke quickly like a guilty schoolboy, "Well, it all started when I caught Cara and Kahlan having sex in the Temple of the Crescent Moon…

Upon hearing that exciting tale…Zed reassured Richard that Nicci had used a spell on the two women. He couldn't tell him exactly what spell…but a spell nevertheless. It had to be a spell…really! Cara and Kahlan? Please! Zed raised his eyebrows at that one.

Shota rolled her eyes at the two _numb- nuts_ and asked them to… "please leave!" Her thoughts were already on how she would trace Nicci's energy and bring the vixen back to face consequences. Let the Seeker worry about the groups cumulative…Bad Romance!

The End-


End file.
